


Vows and Oaths

by clionona



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clionona/pseuds/clionona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are both men of the Night's Watch. Blaine is being sent north of the Wall, and there is only one way Kurt wants to spend the night before they are parted.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Blaine rode away from Castle Black with tears in his eyes.  The smell of Kurt was still all over him and the scratches that Kurt left on his back stung with every movement.  Blaine hung his head, hiding his tears and the flush that was heating his face.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vows and Oaths

In the watery light of early dawn, Kurt helped Blaine dress for his journey, lacing his boots and fastening his cloak. They shared a silent kiss full of hope and promise, embracing each other as if it were the last time they’d be in each other’s arms.

No words were spoken as Blaine slowly released Kurt and strode away into the cold, unforgiving morning.

Kurt threw his own cloak around his shoulders and ran to the iron cage that would take him to the top of the Wall. He placed himself inside the metal structure and pulled on the bell to signal the men at the top of the Wall to pull him up. It felt like hours before Kurt was rising into the frigid air, the cage rattling and bumping against the icy Wall. An eternity later, Kurt was seven hundred feet in the air, standing atop the Wall and watching Blaine ride away into the forest. Blaine led a small company of rangers, every one of them strong and capable, but that gave Kurt little comfort.

 _Come back to me_ , Kurt thought. _Please, come back to me._

Blaine pulled his horse to a stop, allowing the rest of the rangers to pass him. Then he turned and looked up, somehow knowing that Kurt would be there. Blaine spotted him and Kurt sighed, the sound lost in the wind whistling around him. Kurt could barely make out Blaine placing his hand over his heart. Kurt mirrored the gesture, pressing his fist to his chest. Blaine kissed his fingertips and raised them to Kurt. Kurt pressed his fingers to his lips and held his arm out over the Wall, hoping that Blaine could see, hoping that Blaine understood.

Kurt blinked back tears, and then Blaine was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~{♥}~~~~~~~~~~

_The previous night…_

In their plain but tidy quarters, Kurt sat on the bed and waited as Blaine gathered his thoughts. Blaine stood in the middle of the room, his back to Kurt, tension pulling every line of his body tight. Kurt was worried, and the silence was becoming too much to bear.

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asked. “Please just tell me.”

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Blaine said quietly. "Some rangers are being sent north of the Wall. There’s been some trouble with the wildlings."

"I see," Kurt said, swallowing hard. "And how long will you be gone?"

"I’m not sure," Blaine said, pointedly staring into the flames burning in the fireplace. "We'll return as soon as the problem is resolved."

Kurt's brow furrowed. "Can I come with you?"

"No. You're far too valuable to Maester Aemon." Finally Blaine turned to face Kurt, a sad smile playing on his lips. "Besides, I won't be gone long enough for you to even miss me. I bet you'll actually be glad to have our room to yourself for a while."

"Don't," Kurt said. "Please don’t make light of this."

"I'm not," Blaine said. "I just don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll come back to me."

"I’ll come back to you," Blaine said. “I promise.”

“You can’t promise that,” Kurt said. “You have no way of knowing what’s waiting out there. It could be wildlings or it may be something much worse.”

"No matter what we find in the forest, I’ll return to you. I swear it by the old gods and the new."

"I have no use for gods, no matter old or new." Kurt looked at the floor. "But your oath means everything to me."

“ _You_ mean everything to me.” Blaine crossed the room to join Kurt on the simple straw-filled mattress. "You know that I don't want to go. I never want to be parted from you. You know that, right?"

"Of course," Kurt answered quietly. "But we are men of the Night's Watch."

"That we are," Blaine whispered, wrapping Kurt in his arms and pulling him close. "We are the swords in the darkness and the shields that guard the realms of men."

Kurt turned his head to lightly kiss Blaine's lips. "Sometimes I hate that I took those vows."

"Don't say such things," Blaine scolded. "Without those vows we'd never have found each other. It was the Night's Watch that brought us together."

"I know." Kurt sighed and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "But why must the realm come first? Why does what I feel for you have to come second?"

Blaine could not deny the truth of Kurt’s words. They both knew that their promise to protect Westeros took precedence over anything else that might reside in their hearts. Blaine tightened his hold around Kurt. "We promised. We said the words."

"We said the words," Kurt repeated, his voice heavy and sad.

"I promise I'll be back very soon,” Blaine said with a certainty that Kurt knew he didn’t feel. “I'd wager that the issue with the wildlings will amount to nothing. We’ll probably ride out to find nothing but a quiet forest."

"I hope so," Kurt said. "You leave in the morning?"

Blaine nodded. "At first light."

"Are you needed elsewhere tonight?"

"No," Blaine answered, staring deep into Kurt's eyes. 

“Are you sure? Aren’t there preparations to be made?”

"I've nowhere to be," Blaine said, leaning in close. "And you?"

Kurt's features softened into a playful expression. "I have nowhere to be but in your arms."

"I’m glad to hear it, because I'm all yours for the night." Blaine smiled and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

 _You're mine for the night_ , Kurt thought, _but you belong to the Watch tomorrow._

“You’re mine?” Kurt asked. “Truly?”

“Of course, I’m yours.” Blaine said, cocking his head to the side. “Why would you ever doubt that?”

“I never doubt it,” Kurt said. “But I sometimes need to be reminded.”

Blaine smirked and claimed Kurt’s lips in a fiery, desperate kiss. “Allow me to refresh your memory.”

Blaine's hands were suddenly all over Kurt, tracing his shoulders, his arms, and then running up and down his back. All the while, Blaine's lips traveled along the strong column of Kurt's neck, nibbling and sucking, setting Kurt on fire. Kurt whimpered under the tender onslaught, falling to his back and pulling Blaine down on top of him. Blaine's hand roamed under Kurt's loose tunic, sliding along the smooth, muscled plane of Kurt's chest and stomach. A thumb absently brushed a nipple and Kurt hissed in pleasure. Then Blaine's hand slid beneath Kurt's cotton breeches, cupping his rapidly swelling length.

"Gods, Kurt, you feel amazing," Blaine mumbled, his hand sliding against the velvet skin of Kurt's erection.

"You do this to me," Kurt said, spearing his fingers in Blaine's hair and pulling his head back down to his neck.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked softly before licking Kurt's earlobe.

"I want _you_ ," Kurt said. "I want you inside of me."

"Do you have...?"

"Yes," Kurt said, one arm rising as he pointed to a shelf above them. "The glass bottle."

Blaine reluctantly removed himself from Kurt's side and stood to retrieve the bottle. He pulled out the cork stopper with his teeth and the delicious scent of vanilla filled his nostrils. He dropped unceremoniously to his knees, happy to find that Kurt had already scrambled out of his clothes and was waiting with his legs open wide.

"Eager?" 

"I'm always eager for you." Kurt's eyes were heavy-lidded as he smiled at Blaine. “Now get naked.”

Blaine grinned and handed the bottle to Kurt. “Pushy.”

“You love it,” Kurt all but purred as he hungrily watched Blaine toss away his clothing.

Neither was prepared for the delicious sensation of their naked bodies being pressed together when Blaine fell atop Kurt.

“Don’t spill the oil!” Kurt giggled as he struggled to keep the bottle steady in his hand. “This is a precious substance. Who knows how long it will before I can make more?”

“Precious indeed,” Blaine teased before placing a quick, playful kiss to Kurt’s lips. He rose to his knees and plucked the bottle from Kurt’s hand. “Allow me to put it to good use.”

“Yes, please,” Kurt said, raising his knees and letting his legs drop open. He tilted his hips upward in an explicit invitation. Blaine licked his lips, staring at Kurt’s flushed cock and heavy balls. He didn’t dare look any lower.

“Go ahead,” Kurt urged, lifting his hips a fraction more. He began to lazily stroke his erection while Blaine tipped the bottle and coated his fingers with oil.

Blaine situated himself between Kurt’s thighs, kissed Kurt's raised knee, and then brought his slick fingers to Kurt's entrance. His touch was light and teasing, a gentle up-and-down glide that made Kurt squirm. Kurt wriggled, rocking slightly against Blaine’s fingers, silently asking for more. Blaine slid a finger in to the first knuckle, eliciting a breathy moan from Kurt.

Kurt’s hips began to move in earnest, pumping hard as Blaine’s finger slid in and out. When Kurt’s head fell back against the pillow with his eyes squeezed shut, Blaine instinctively knew he needed more. He drizzled more oil on his fingers and slid both of them deep inside of Kurt’s willing body, stroking easily. Kurt gripped the linens on the bed in his fists, grinding hard against Blaine’s hand.

Kurt’s cock was hard and flushed, lying heavily against his stomach. Blaine leaned down to lick a long, wet stripe along the length, relishing the moisture pooling at the tip as it spread across his tongue. He ran his tongue along the head, licking and sucking lightly until Kurt was crying out, his hips bucking up against Blaine’s tongue and then down against his fingers.

“More, Blaine, please…”

Blaine used three fingers then, sliding them in slowly and groaning at the tight feeling of Kurt stretching around him. The sensation of Kurt enveloping his fingers shot straight to his cock, making it throb and leak. As he brought Kurt to the brink of climax, Blaine grew hungry to be buried inside of him.

“Are you ready?” Blaine asked desperately, his lips moving lightly against Kurt’s erection as he spoke.

“Yes,” Kurt whispered with a sharp snap of his hips. “Want you…”

Blaine gently removed his fingers and licked a last, long line along Kurt’s cock.

“You’re such a tease,” Kurt chided, a wicked smile on his lips. “And I really love that about you.”

Blaine moved to retrieve the bottle of oil, but Kurt snatched it before Blaine could grasp it. He spilled a large amount of oil in his palm and then beckoned Blaine closer. Blaine crawled to Kurt’s side, falling to his back. Kurt wasted no time, quickly taking Blaine in hand and stroking smoothly, slathering his warm, heavy length in oil.

Closing his eyes, Blaine allowed himself to simply enjoy the sensation. He could feel more oil being poured onto his length before Kurt straddled him. Blaine’s eyes opened and his hands rose to cradle Kurt’s hips. The firelight illuminated the planes of Kurt’s body in a soft glow, turning Kurt’s hair into a halo of gold. Blaine was transfixed by the sight of Kurt hovering above him, his eyes full of desire and want.

With a sure hand, Kurt reached behind himself to take Blaine’s erection in hand, holding the hard length upright, pushing the head gently against his entrance. He rocked his hips slightly, gyrating in tight little circles until the tip of Blaine’s cock slid inside his body. Both of them tensed and stilled, sensations overwhelming them both. Blaine’s fingers clenched on Kurt’s hips, not to urge Kurt on, but to ground both of them in the moment. Kurt’s thighs quivered and he let himself slip down another inch, going slow as the oil eased his way. Blaine bit his lip and focused on Kurt’s face. Kurt’s head was tilted back and his eyes were closed as if he were deep in concentration. His lips were slightly parted and Blaine groaned when the tip of Kurt’s tongue snaked out to wet his bottom lip. Blaine felt Kurt take a deep, steadying breath and then Kurt sank all the way down his length.

Blaine’s hands slid around to cup the roundness of Kurt’s backside, gently squeezing as Kurt’s body grew used to the fullness of Blaine being buried inside of him. He gave an experimental, gentle thrust upward and Kurt hissed. Blaine stilled himself and mumbled an apology.

“No,” Kurt whispered. “You feel so good.”

Kurt planted his hands on Blaine’s chest and raised his hips slowly before gently gliding down again.

“I want you to come back to me,” Kurt whimpered. “I want you back in my arms in one piece.”

“Yes,” Blaine said, his hands still kneading Kurt’s backside. “I promise.”

“Back in my arms, Blaine.” Kurt rolled his hips, a sharp gesture of ownership. Blaine was being claimed, being reminded that Kurt owned him, body and soul. “Back in my arms as soon as you can.”

Blaine nodded feverishly, his eyes shining with honesty and longing. Kurt bent to capture Blaine’s lips in a searing kiss before rising up to begin riding Blaine in earnest. Blaine bent his knees and planted his feet on the mattress, meeting every thrust of Kurt’s hips with one of his own. The air grew thick with the smell of vanilla and sweat, the sound of flesh meeting flesh resounding off of the walls.

As the urgency built between them, Kurt sped up his motions until he was bouncing on Blaine’s cock, Blaine’s fingers digging into his hips hard enough to leave bruises. In the back of his mind, Kurt was already looking forward to running his fingers over the marks Blaine left, relishing the physical reminders of Blaine’s possession while Blaine was away.

“Take me, Blaine,” Kurt mumbled, unaware that he was saying the words out loud. “I don’t want to forget…”

“You won’t forget,” Blaine said, his hips grinding up hard.

“Want to feel it,” Kurt said, rocking against Blaine with all of his strength. “Want to feel it for weeks.”

The words pulled hard at something deep inside of Blaine. With a guttural growl, Blaine reared up and wrapped Kurt in his arms. He kissed Kurt hard and then tossed him onto his back.

“Yes,” Kurt cried, clutching Blaine’s shoulders and pulling him close. He ran his hands down Blaine’s back as he spread his legs wide, eventually squeezing Blaine’s ass and yanking him roughly into the space between his thighs.

“You’re mine,” Blaine grunted as he took himself in hand and rammed back into the tight heat of Kurt’s body. 

“Yours,” Kurt said, pumping his hips roughly, impaling himself on Blaine’s length, the new angle sending sparks of pleasure shooting through his entire body. “So good, Blaine. So good…”

Blaine pressed messy kisses all over every part of Kurt his mouth could reach, licking over the sharp lines of Kurt’s collarbones and flicking his tongue against his nipples. Kurt became a writhing, panting mess as Blaine ruthlessly slammed into him again and again.

“Close,” Kurt whimpered as he dug his nails into Blaine’s back. “So close.”

Blaine rested his weight on one arm and snaked a hand down between them to grip Kurt’s cock. He didn’t need to stroke because Kurt immediately began to buck hard into the tight circle of Blaine’s fist. A single squeeze and Kurt was coming hard, warm wetness spilling between them, splashing over both of their stomachs.

Not caring about the mess on his hand, Blaine slid his hands under Kurt’s arms and curled his fingers over Kurt’s shoulders, holding Kurt tightly in place. He mercilessly pounded into Kurt until his climax finally slammed into him, taking him under in a tidal wave of pleasure. Minutes passed, and when Blaine finally emerged from the haze of bliss, he found Kurt smiling peacefully at him.

“As much as I love the way your body feels against mine, I’m a little sore and you’re a bit heavy.”

“So sorry,” Blaine whispered, sliding as slowly and gently as possibly out of Kurt’s body. He was mesmerized for a moment by the wetness seeping from between Kurt’s legs. It was a sight he wanted to remember, a memory that could warm him on the cold nights away from Kurt, a real reminder that Kurt belonged to him.

Kurt’s voice broke Blaine from his reverie. “We’re filthy. We should bathe.”

“No,” Blaine said, his voice rough. “I like… _this_.”

“Okay,” Kurt said, nodding. “Come here, then. Hold me.”

“Gladly,” Blaine said, wrapping them both in their blankets and furs. He would his arm around Kurt’s waist and buried his face in Kurt’s neck.

“I really don’t want to go,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt caressed Blaine’s arm in long, soothing strokes. “I don’t want you to go.”

They kissed, slowly and languidly, until sleep claimed them both.

~~~~~~~~~~{♥}~~~~~~~~~~

Blaine rode away from Castle Black with tears in his eyes. The smell of Kurt was still all over him and the scratches that Kurt left on his back stung with every movement. Blaine hung his head, hiding his tears and the flush that was heating his face.

He’d never said the words _I love you_ to anyone. As Blaine steered his horse into the waiting forest, he vowed that he would say them to Kurt just as soon as soon as they were together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a sequel - [Vows and Oaths - A Promise Kept](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1014981)!


End file.
